


Yusuf Is The Best Roommate A Man Could Have

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: There Is A Time And A Place For Everything. It's Called College. [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, The guys are still under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Eames gets Arthur back to his dorm and does a bit of exploring.





	Yusuf Is The Best Roommate A Man Could Have

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "Rimming".
> 
> This is my first time ever writing rimming! Kink Bingo is apparently a time for firsts!

Eames wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist as they climbed out of the car Yusuf had somehow produced outside the club. With a wave, he was off, leaving the two of them in the parking lot. 

 

Eames couldn’t resist giving Arthur a kiss before fishing out his dorm key. The party was still going in the hall, music filtering from the common area. 

 

“End of finals,” Eames explained with a sheepish grin. 

 

    Arthur laughed as he was handed a cup of beer in exchange for one of his glowing bracelets. Eames grinned opening a door covered in magazine clippings with Yusuf’s and Eames faces taped over the models. Arthur shook his head at the Lil Kim album cover with Eames’ bad boy sneering face over Kim’s. 

 

    Eames shut the door, locking it to keep the riff raff from spilling in. Arthur looked around for a moment before plastering himself against Eames. 

 

    Eames walked Arthur backwards to his bed before playfully pushing him down. Arthur chuckled and stretched, knowing how low it made his pants sag on his waist. Eames straddled his knees, brushing his lips over Arthur’s flat stomach, the paint from earlier still clinging to their skin. 

 

    Arthur moaned as Eames worked his jeans opens and peeled them down Arthur’s toned legs. Eames kissed his way up from Arthur’s ankle to his hip, leaving Arthur a shivering mess. Arthur dick started to fill as Eames nuzzled the groove between Arthur’s hip and thigh. 

 

    Eames growled, flipping Arthur onto his stomach, sinking his teeth into one of those firm globes. Arthur gasped, grinding into the mattress. 

 

    Eames sat back on his heels, squeezing Arthur’s ass in both hands. Arthur watched him over his shoulder, his eyes hooded and a grin on his lips. 

 

    Eames  brushed his thumbs between Arthur’s cheeks, skating over his hole. “I’m going to make a mess of you,” Eames promised, separating Arthur cheeks. 

 

    Arthur cried out when Eames ran his tongue from Arthur’s balls and over his hole. Eames circled Arthur’s hole, his dick twitching at the sound of Arthur’s wet gasps. 

 

    Eames sucked a finger into his mouth before gently working it into Arthur’s hole. He teased the rim around his finger with his tongue before pulling his finger out and thrusting the tip in. 

 

    Arthur cursed, clenching the sheets with white knuckles. He rocked back onto Eames mouth. Eames worked a hand under Arthur, taking his cock and giving it a firm squeeze. 

 

    Eames fucked Arthur open with his tongue, working his finger back in as he slowly stroked Arthur’s dick. He moaned as Arthur loosened and let him in deeper. 

 

    Arthur was leaking precome as Eames’ ate him out, his body shaking as a flush spread over him. 

 

    Arthur groaned with disappointment when Eames sat back on his heels, his finger still slipping in and out of Arthur’s hole. 

 

    “Arthur, I have an idea. Do you trust me?” Eames asked, rubbing his straining cock through his jeans. 

 

    “Eames, I barely know you, but fuck it. I doubt you are going to kill me in a dorm full of drunk college students.” Arthur’s voice was husky as he clenched around Eames’ finger. 

 

    “Good.” Eames reached and grabbed a scarf from Yusuf’s side of the room. “Sit up.” 


End file.
